


you looked like an actual goddess

by professorduck



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, demigod - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorduck/pseuds/professorduck
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get marriedat camp half-blood
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 8





	you looked like an actual goddess

**Author's Note:**

> hello 
> 
> this is my first time writing fanfic 
> 
> I hope you like it 
> 
> it's just one piece   
> I might add more but not a part of this piece

ANNABETH   
“You look so beautiful” Piper says   
I look at myself in the mirror. Half of my long, blonde hair is pulled up and the other half is down and curled. On my head is a flower crown with a veil attached. I'm wearing a long, flowing, white, Greek-style dress made of ivory silk with a pearl necklace and earrings, since they come from the sea. Percy loves the sea, after all.  
"I think i'm getting teary eyed," Hazel says, as she fans her face. "You look amazing, just absolutely lovely." 

"Are you sure?" I ask. 

"Uh, yes! Look at yourself!" Piper replies.

It's hard to believe when the daughter of Aphrodite is right next to you. Piper and Hazel are dressed in long, flowing, sea green dresses. Hazel's hair is curled, and Piper's hair is pulled into a long braid, she looks flawless as always.

I look at myself in the mirror again. As it hits me. 

I'm getting married. To Percy Jackson.

After today, I am no longer Annabeth Chase. 

I would be Annabeth Chase Jackson.

"Annabeth Chase Jackson" i whisper to myself as my dad knocks on the door and walks in 

"Wow you look amazing Annabeth" he says as he wipes his tears away "ready my beautiful daughter?" 

I smile at him and say "I'm ready"

PERCY   
I remember when I first met her.   
I woke up by the camp and there she was, looking over me. 

Did I know I would marry her? Perhaps   
Let's just say i did for the romantic affect   
It's my wedding after all 

And here we are.

I stand by the altar   
Behind me stands Jason, Leo and Frank.   
In the front row is my mom, her boyfriend Paul and my dad Poseidon 

In the front row on the complete other side of the church is Athena. Thank goodness for the aisle. I see Grover in the second row, third Chiron. At the very end I see Mr. D, on the other side of thr church, I see Aphrodite as she smiles at me. She knew this would happen  
A bell rings. Everyone in the church stands. The organs start to play as the back doors, in that moment as I see her the music fades away and all i can focus on is her 

Annabeth Chase 

She looks beautiful. Like an actual goddess.

As she walks to the altar 

I remember all the memories we have had along the way   
From when I first met her, discovering her fear of spiders. When we were sailing the sea of monsters, we held up the sky, our first kiss. Defeating Kronos together. The time in New Rome, the only memory I had was of her. All of the traumatic time we spent in Tartarus together. The look on her face when I asked to marry me right where we met for the first time. 

I snap back in the reality of our wedding, as she gets closer

It's hard to believe we've even made it this far   
But seeing her for the rest of our lives. I won't have it any other way. 

I can't help but tear up

"Oh come on, Seaweed Brain." she says to me "You're not going to cry over me, are you?" 

I laugh as i pinch myself, it's all too good to be true 

"Cry over you? Definitely" as i sniff and laugh

We kneel in front of the altar. The priest starts talking "You look beautiful" I whispered.  
"You don't look too bad yourself" she whispered back "Now pay attention to what he's saying!"

I remembered then that I didn't write any vows. Annabeth made me promise not to write them down, because she thinks it looks fake and superficial when couples read theirs. 

How am I supposed to just wing it?

Times go by as we stand, we kneel again and again. Then it's time for the vows. 

Annabeth goes first.

"I, Annabeth take you, Percy to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse. For rich or poor, in sickness and in health til death do us part." 

Now it's my turn.  
I don't know what to do. I try to remember her speech but all I can remember are bits 

Not a good sign 

I take a deep breath and say   
"I, Percy, take you Annabeth to be my wife from this day forward. I love you Annabeth with all of my heart and soul and mind; I will for as long as I live no matter what happens, no matter where we go or what we do, where we end up, I will always love you. I love you, all of you Annabeth."

Annabeth starts to tear up 

“Not fair, seaweed brain” she laughs “your getting me all emotional”

We laugh. 

After saying a bunch of “I dos”, the priest finally looks at me and says 

“Percy, you may kiss the bride” 

And I kiss her, in that moment nothing else matters but her. And I love her. 

We walk back to the back of church as people throw blue petals. 

I can't believe my mom really decorated everything with blue decorations. The aisle is covered with blue carpet and ribbons hung on the aisles. 

Annabeth looks at me and says "I love you Percy." 

"I love you too Annabeth." 

We kiss.

ANNABETH 

We head to the reception which is held by the lake in camp half blood, Percy's mother really did an amazing job with the "everything blue and sea like '' theme. The tent in blue, the chairs and table are blue with white and light blue flowers as centerpieces adorned with festive sea shells. The wedding cake has ocean waves and on the top there's a statue of Percy and I, but we aren't in our wedding attire.   
We're in our armor. My statue even had my bronze dagger hung loyally at my side. 

"The cake is beautiful" Percy whispers to me 

I nod 

In the corner of the room, there is a little table with two chairs and the biggest centerpiece I've ever seen. Next to the table, a sign is written is Greek-style writing, which reads "Congrats Percy and Annabeth!" 

I tug on Percy's arm and point to the table "I think that's where we sit." 

We walk over to the table and sit down. 

Grover walks over to us "Awe, the two lovebirds. I always knew you two had something" 

I blush uncontrollably.

"Grover! It's so nice to see you! I swear I haven't seen you in ages." Percy says. 

"Annabeth!" Piper whispers to me. 

"I'll let you two catch up while I go over and talk to them." I say as I leave the table.

"Oh. My. God. Annabeth, you looked like a goddess on the altar!" Hazel says to me. 

"Exactly" Piper says

"Hey, pretty soon it's going to be one of you getting married right?" I ask 

"Please, Frank is slow at these things. We haven't really talked about it, I don't think he'll never pop the question." Hazel shrugs

"Piper?" I look at her as i see her blush 

"Well, we have talked about it..he might?" She says 

"You didn't tell us!" Hazel punches Piper 

"Ouch, he hasn't popped the question. We just talked..I can't imagine being with anyone else except him and he agrees" She blushed red 

"Anyways it's not time for my love life, this is your and Percy's day" she smiles at me 

"Yes yes go sit with him now" Hazel pushes me slightly 

I laugh "Thank you" I walk over to Percy 

PERCY 

We are served traditional Greek cuisine. As an appetizer, we're served spinach and feta pita bake and chicken souvlaki with tzatziki sauce. For our entree, we have Moussaka,Grilled meat and vegetarian greek lentil casserole with bell peppers. 

Grover stands and taped his glass with his knife "I think it is time for each guest who has a speech prepared to speak. I'll go first."

He walks next to our table and begins his speech "I've been with the new weds since the beginning. The three of us were always getting in trouble and doing things we weren't supposed to, like secret quests and going on adventures, and to be frank with all of you I am surprised that 2 of them haven't given me a heart attack yet." 

People laugh. 

"They were so outgoing, wanting to save everyone, always wanting to be the heroes, always getting in trouble. They're alike in so many ways yet so different. Annabeth's intellect makes up for Percy's….occasional blindness let's just say that. He is heroic and brave, she is smart and logical. Together they balance each other out. I always knew there was something between these two since the beginning. To Percabeth!" 

"To Percabeth!" everyone echoes. 

Percabeth. It has a nice ring to it. 

The deejay plays Annabeth's favorite song and I ask her to dance. We make our way to the blue floor, and I look at the floor, awkwardly. 

"What are you doing?" She asks "You're supposed to dance with me, seaweed brain." 

"I know." I respond "I've just..never really danced before."

"It's easy" she says "I'll teach you" 

She stares back at me, and I can't even pay attention because all I see is how beautiful she is, I mean she always looks beautiful but today is special. It's our wedding. I'm married to a beautiful, smart kind and brave person.

We are dancing, I think and then I trip, we are laughing. 

I eventually start to get the hang of it, and I dip her. We're laughing and talking and laughing some more.

When the song ends, I look at her and say "Can I kiss you?" 

"I don't know, can you?" She asks. 

And I kiss her as Leo whistles and then yells "Cake time!" 

Annabeth and I hold the knife together, and I have my arms around her. She cuts the first piece and puts it on a plate. Just as I'm about to insist that she should get the first piece, she throws it in my face laughing. I smear the cake all over her face as well. 

ANNABETH 

The deejay announces it will be the last dance of the night, plays a slow song. 

Jason and Percy talk as he winks at me. 

He walks to me "Jason is gonna ask-" 

"Piper to marry him, thought so" i complete his sentence and smile at him as i rest my head his shoulder 

"So, what's next?" Percy asks me. 

"I don't know." I say. 

"Remember when I told you about the neighborhoods they have at Camp Jupiter? How demigods can live here and raise families and have lives at the camp?" 

"Percy, I don't want-"

"I know." He smiles "We're not moving to Camp Jupiter." 

"I'm going to build a neighborhood for demigods at Camp Half-Blood." 

"Percy," I laugh "Do you even know how to build a house?" 

"Hey, I can figure it out. It's a house and as you know I have defeated Giants and Titans before plus there is no other place I'd rather live than at camp. That way we can move in together in a nice neighborhood away from harm, and maybe..I don't know start a family?" he pleads. 

"Don't push it" I smile and then kiss his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> well  
> I hope you like it 
> 
> if you have any suggestions or ways I can do better   
> I would love to hear them
> 
> or just any other fandoms   
> you would like me to write   
> I can try my hands on it


End file.
